House of Mouse: Timon
Executive Producers Roberts Gannaway Tony Craig Producer Melinda Rediger Directed by Tony Craig Roberts Gannaway Supervising Story Editor Kevin D. Campbell House of Mouse Written by Tracy Berna Story Editor Henry Gilroy "Pluto's Magic Paws" Written by Roberts Gannaway Kevin D. Campbell Story Editor Henry Gilroy Mickey to the Rescue Written by Elizabeth Stonecipher Story Editor Kevin D. Cammpbell "Golf Nut Donald" Written by Tim Hill Story Editor Kevin D. Campbell Art Director Mike Moon Storyboard Supervisor Rick Schneider With the Voice Talents of Carlos Alazraqui Jennifer Hale Tony Anselmo Jeff Bennett Corey Burton Cathy Cahn Eddie Carroll Cam Clarke Jim Cummings Bill Farmer Maurice LaMarche Tress MacNeille Pat Musick Rod Roddy Will Ryan Ernie Sabella Kevin Schon Kath Soucie Russi Taylor Frank Welker Dialogue Director Robert Gannaway Voice Casting Director Jamie Thomason Storyboard Edward Baker Daniel Jippes Carlos Baeza Thomas Bernardo Rossen Varbanov Lyndon Ruddy Additional Storyboard by Calvin Suggs Robert Griffith Gregory Peters Dublin Evans Todd Kurosawa Timing Directors Bob Treat Jang Gil Kim Bob Zamboni Kevin Petrilak Character Design Dana Landsberg John Nunnemacher Character Clean-Up Calvin Suggs Key Layout Design Brian Woods David Dunnet Bruce Berkey Mike Moon Prop Design Ernesto Guanlao Jason Hulst Bruce Berkey Key Background Painters Don Watson Sy Thomas Ruben Chavez Color Key Stylists Pamela Long Suzette Darling Nancy Ulene Associate Producer Larry Johnson Production Managers Mark Karafilis Ani Martirossians Overseas Director Greg Hill Continuity Coordinators Robin Police Larry Smith Technical Directors Darren Clark Tracy Jones Assistant Technical Director Michael Tyau BG Key Color Correction David DiMatteo Dean Stanley Ernie Pava Christopher Staples Donald Devine "Rockin' at the House of Mouse" Written and Performed by Brian Setzler House of Mouse Score by Mike Tavera "Pluto's Magic Paws" Mickey to the Rescue "Golf Nut Donald" Music by Stephen James Taylor Animation Production by Toon City, Inc. Unit Directors Colin Baker Romy Garcia Unit Coordinator Wayne Smith Layout Supervisors Levy Vergara Rosauro Dela Vega Animation Supervisors Romy Garcia Dante Calemente Assistant Animation Supervisors Jolan Calibuso Nowell Villano Background Supervisors Roberto Angeles Alex Leal Clean-Up/IB Supervisor Norman Baculi Digital Supervisor Jonathan Tinsay Production Manager Weng Agrusa Animation Rolando Angleo Edwin Arcena Ric Bernardo Joseph Balderas Lester Cabarles Jerome Co Joselito Cruz Rolando Defino Jocelyn Diaz Noel Domingo Rosalie Estacio Edelson Eugenio Alexander Ferrarez Akiblas Flores Annabelle Galvez Noriel Israel Don Juan Robert Ocon Homer Panlaqui Manuel Pascual Jojo Reynun Warren Romero Edwin Santiago Rommel Santiago Evangelina Soriano Lorna Sun Francis Tan Denis Tomacruz Serafin Balnaja Ted Camahalan Sanny De Ramos Cynthia Javier Willy Leonardo Nats Miranda Rey Morano Oliver Regoniel Raul Santos Arthur Tolentino Rogel Venturanza Technical Director Donato Vytiaco Compositors Valman Agapito Sol Cruz Dexter Alpis Allan Dayaoun Jamjes Arboleda Maricar Dris Bong Barrios Juliet Igancio Michael Bersabal Julius Legaspi Ann Carreon Michelle Leviste Melvin Carreon Nestor Marasogan James Trinadad Painters Jane Cabrera Charina Mabalot Tony Cardiente Jocelyn Pangan Pisen Cayabyb Esperanza Pasana Alona De Leon Marilyn Pasana Doris DeSiderio Michael Salingdong Louis Durian Marifee Sarmiento Mikee Icaro Michelle Tan Color Stylists Nelia Erni Milagros Baylon Maria Christina Fernandez Scanners Jonathan Cu Gilbert Lantion Socorro Rey Romeo Calenzuela Redentor Punzalan Animation Production by Walt Disney Animation (Japan), Inc. Supervising Film Editors Monte Bramer Peter Lonsdale Ivan Bilancio Tony Mizgalski First Assistant Film Editor Andrew Sorcini Assistant Film Editors Brian Master Karen Hathaway Animatic Editor Joseph Molinari Scanner Christopher Gresham Track Reading Brad Carow Skip Craig Post Production Manager Steven K. Arenas Post Production Supervisor P.J. Aminpour Dubbing Supervisor Christopher Longo Post Production Coordinator Ken Poteat Production Coordinators Christopher Collins Chad Infranca Production Associate Joann Estoesta Production Secretary Janelle Momary Production Control Richard Honig Talent Coordinator Lisa Schaffer Script Coordinators Kellie Lauhon Leona Jernigan Supervising Sound Editors Michael Gollom Sound Editors Bill Kean, M.P.S.E. Otis Van Osten Supervising Music Editor Liz Lachman Music & Dialogue Editor Jason Oliver Re-Recording Mixers Michael Jiron Allen Stone On-Line Editor Keith Cook This project is the result of many creative people at The Walt Disney Company. The cooperation of the Animation Department is particularly appreciated. Produced by Walt Disney Television Animation This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.S.T.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. © 2001 Disney Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reserved Walt Disney Television Category:Walt Disney Television Category:End Credits Category:ABC Category:Toon Disney Category:Walt Disney Television Animation Category:Disney Channel